vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111094-one-players-feedback
Content ---- ---- There are certainly plenty of downsides that LFR introduce. If a feature like this were implimented, I would want it done a la wildstar style and fashion, in a much better design and maybe even less gear rewarding than what WoW has done. | |} ---- ---- Yea, I'm not a huge fan of LFR, but I see its function. Unfortunately, it does seem to attract some "raid heroes". But mainly with a statement ilke, "Create a casual and solo friendly environment", is basically me saying, create a world that may guide players more to their goals, etc. Even if that means by a better LFG system, or perhaps a better guild system (across all servers) or something to that degree. A place where the content stays the same and the difficulty remains high, but players have an easier time knocking at its doors. | |} ---- ---- That's why I've largely stopped making suggestions at this point. Not only do they have what they'll be working on almost certainly lined up at this point, but they're probably already working on the stuff we've been talking about. Now we just wait and see what gets implemented. | |} ---- Mostly trying to fix what they haven't released. | |} ---- That wasn't what I got after their last nexus report. Graziano definitely wants to completely redo the way endgame gearing is done. Sounds like they're definitely fixing what's already there that we don't like in that case. | |} ---- I think that if this is to be anything but a disaster there needs to be specific LFR raids, and not just retarded versions of the hard raids. One of the things that killed raiding in WoW for me was the LFR. Because rather than having elusive and very hard raid bosses you might never see, you can just go in the LFR for half an hour of AFKing and see them all with almost zero effort. This just totally destroys the whole point of having an endgame for me. On the other hand: if there should be some low-pressure LFR 40 man, like MC or something, which you can only do in the LFR, and that`s the only thing you can do there, then I`d be in favor of it. And obviously there should not be epic or legendary drops from this, which Blizzard "forgot" when they made their LFR. Raid bosses are supposed to be hard to get to and hard to defeat once you get there. They`re not supposed to come in uber and mong mode depending on your skill/ineptitude. If people can`t get to them, tough titty! There`s always Youtube. I would say the same thing about your other point about casual friendly content. If casual friendly content comes in addition to the hard content then it`s good. If the hard content is nerfed and made casual then it`s not good. Not everything should or has to be accessible. In fact, one of the joys of MMORPGs should be that certain things are only accessible if you do x y and z first, or if you`re incredibly dedicated, organized and/or skilled. It`s not meant to be an amusement park where you get to pick and choose what you want to do without restrictions in the form of progressions, gear checks and skill checks. Then it wouldn`t be an MMORPG you see. Which WoW indeed isn`t anymore. Your use of the word "gating" is also very negative. Another word for the same thing is "progression". You must do "a" before you can do "b". This is what levels in arcade games are. You`re not allowed to endlessly practise just the last level of Donkey Kong. In fact you have to make it through all the other levels first before you even get a chance to play the last level. That`s what makes it special when someone manages to beat Donkey Kong. There`s no reason in the world why the same principle should not be employed in the progression and end game of MMORPGs. Just because Blizzard foolishly abandoned this sane principle of game design is no reason to impose it on other games. Other than that I agree with your points. | |} ----